My angelprince?
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic story so please...go easy on me. It is a sesshxolder Rin paring SET IN MODERN TIME. Wow I'm bad at this. Basically Rin goes out and meets sesshomaru her "angel" in the most unusual way. I promise its better then the summary makes its sound.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine... at ALL none of the characters or whatever else that comes along with them.

"C'mon Rin."

"No Kagome. I have WAY too much todo this week."

"That's what you said last week."

"Yes well it's true now as it was last week."

"Sangooo. Make her go."

"Why drag me into this? She hasn't been out in forever. I think she's become a hermit."

"I have not."

"Rin please. How long has it been since you've last been out?"

Rin hung her head in shame.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Both Sango and Kagome looked at Rin in surprise not thinking that their pleading would actually work. Kagome was the first to speak up.

"Did-did Rin Junko just agree to go out with us? Sango check I think the apocalypse is starting."

Sango quickly went to the window pulling back the dull blue curtain.

"Nope. Everything seems normal."

"C'mon guys really I want to go. You've somehow convinced me, I'm going to prove that I'm not a hermit. But don't get mad at me when I get blasted drunk."

"Rin...drunk? That will be the day." Sango laughed at the thought of a drunk Rin.

"Ok Rin! Let's go get you ready." Kagome gushed pushing Rin into her bed room for a grueling hour of plucking and shaving and some thing called makeup that Kagome always brought along with her.

"Awe Rin. You look absolutely ADORABLE."

"Am I supposed to look adorable?" Rin questioned as Kagome applied the last touch of lip gloss.

"Shush no talking while I work on the lips."

"But-"

"No"

"Kago-"

"Rin!"

"Sorry."

Kagome huffed and applied the rest then wiped off any access.

"There." She said putting down the lip gloss on Rins vanity.

"Oookay. Now for your outfit."

"What's wrong with what I have on now?"

Kagome looked at Rin in disbelief, although her makeup was absolutely superb (thanks to herself). The gull of Rin asking if her ripped jeans and white t-shirt was okay was just the dumbest question she ever heard.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. And walk that way." Kagome said pointing to Rins closet. Rin huffed and let her look through her "various" amount of clothing.

"RIN I SWEAR! It's like you have nothing in here to wear."

Rin said nothing. She knew it was true, she didn't have much to wear in clothing but who had time to shop when they didn't like shopping. Getting up from her seat Rin went to Sango who was in her kitchen on her phone.

"Talking to someone special?" Rin asked slyly behind Sango causing her to jump.

"N-no I-I'm not." Sango said quickly and locked her phone and put it away.

Rin gasped then started to laugh.

"Is the great Sango Muto stuttering?"

"Ugh what is with everyone and surnames today?"

"Hey don't look at me Kagome started it."

Rin defended putting her hands up.

"AHA! Rin! Come here I found you the perfect outfit."

Rin groaned and put head on the marble counter that Sango was leaning on.

"You better go Rin or she'll come get you herself." Rin still didn't move from her spot even though she knew what Sango said was true. True to the rumor Kagome popped out of Rins room to find her masterpieces face on the counter.

"RIN!"

Rin jumped up from the table at the loudness of Kagomes voice. Kagome stalked over to Rin and grabbed her wrist pulling her back into her room.

"I swear an hour! An hour it took me and she puts her head on the table. The table!" Kagome muttered still pulling Rin with her. Rin looked back at Sango for help but Sango was back on her phone with a smile on her face.

'I have the weirdest friends.' Rin thoughtwhile being pushed into the bedroom.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Alright Rin that's it." Kagome concluded doing Rins lips one more time. This time Rin didn't talk.

"Take a look."

Rin turned towards the full length mirror she had near bathroom and examined the handy work Kagome did. She had to admit she didn't know she could so...well..hot. She had on a maroon shirt that was ruffled in the front with straps coming up the front to connect at the back of her neck. Which led to the back covering it. Her hair was in a side ponytail elegantly done to cover her left shoulder. Golden hoop earrings adorned her ears and the locket her mother gave her went right along with the pair. She had on black skinny jeans that made her butt not to bad looking. It all led to maroon pumps on her "ballerina" feet.

'I forgot I had this shirt.' Rin mused looking herself up and down.

"Soooo...what do you think?" Kagome questioned looking at Rins reflection.

"Its awesome, Kagome you didn't tell me you knew fashion." Rin teased. Kagome looked at Rin and smiled while pinching her cheeks.

"Forgot the blush." Kagome said simply and walked out of the room. Rin rubbed her cheeks but smiled at her friends antics.

'And they call me the child.' Rin thought and went to follow her friend out of the room. Both Sango and Kagome were waiting for her at the front door.

"Ready to go?" They both asked at the same time. Rin grabbed her keys from off of the hook and nodded. Both girls smiled and went out the door to Rins tiny apartment.

(This the part where I beg for a review? If so please review its my first fanfic I would like to see what people think. Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer not mine please don't sue annnd I have NO idea about drinking so just bare with me okay.

"How bout anotther shot?" Sango slurred pushing her glass back to the bartender.

"YES!" Kagome shouted lifting her glass up in anticipation.

"How about it Rin? Ready to get even more drunk?" Sango asked turning to her left expecting to see her other friend there only to find the stool empty. Sango grabbed the seat and started to move the seat around hoping to find her lost friend. Looking to the dance floor for a last hope to see if she was there...she wasn't.

"Oooh no..." Sango turned to see Kagome taking back another shot. Hitting her arm Sango made Kagome spill her drink on to the counter.

"SANGO!"

Sango grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her.

"We lost Rin Kagome. We lost Riiiinn." Sango whined shaking Kagome back and forth. Kagome looked at Sango confused then her eyes widened in realization. Breaking from Sangos grip Kagome and went over to the stool where Rin was supposed to be sitting on. Grabbing the stool like Sango did Kagome started to scream at the seat.

"RIN! RIN! Where are yooouuu..where are you.." Kagome cried hugging the seat.

"Kagome stop! You're squishing it." Sango screamed ripping Kagome from the seat.

"We lost her Sango...we lost her." Kagome cried into Sangos shoulder. Sango put her arm around her friend and patted her head.

"Is every thing alright?" A deep voice asked.

Kagome looked up at the voice to see a tall male with a white ears on his heads. Kagome launched herself at him.

"KAWAII!"

The male grabbed her wrist before she could touch his ears.

"Gah! What the hell do you think you're doing wench!"

He pushed Kagome away back to Sango who caught her. Kagome looked at him in suprise her face starting to go red.

"You-you ass hole! You ass hole! Why do you have to be so mean!" Kagome yelled.

"Says the one who just launched herself at a stranger to touch his ears."

"But they're so cute..." Kagome whined.

"Doesn't mean you can touch 'em."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please. Let me touch them." Kagome started to cry.

"Oye. Oye. Why are you crying?."

Kagome continued to cry and Sango just patted her back.

"Ugh fine!"

Kagome instantly sobered up and smiled.

"Yay!" Kagome launched herself again at the male successfully catching his ears. Sango only laughed and shook her head but then remembered their dilemma at hand.

"Kagome. Kagome I'm gonna go find Rin." Sango slurred patting Kagomes shoulder and wobbled over to the dance floor. Intent on finding her friend.

/

Rin didn't know HOW she got to the back of the dance floor but all she knew was she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. At first some guy asked her to dance and then one after the other started to ask her to dance so she couldn't sit down and she figured she might as well enjoy it, although happily hard gold eyes were watching her.

/

"Sesshomaruuuu come on let's dance." Kagura whined latching on to Sesshomarus arm.

"I don't dance." Said man well demon I should say replied not looking at Kagura.

"Ugh fine." Kagura huffed and went onto the dance floor.

Sesshomarus watched Kagura get up and go on to the dance floor easily finding a guy to dance with. Sesshomarus watched as Kagura practically seduced the guy standing up...in front of him. But that wasn't pissing him off no not in the least but instead it was the woman who was dancing with the men around her. He felt something inside snap when one of the guys pulled her closer to him.

'Maaate.' He heard his demon growl. Sesshomarus eyes widen in surprise.

'No not her.' Sesshomaru growled back.

'Yes her.'

'She's human.'

'She's our mate.'

'Stop saying that.'

'Get them off of her.'

'She's grown she can handle herself.'

'Get them off of her now.'

He's demon growled and his eyes bled red. Suddenly he was up and going towards her.

/

Rin was still dancing with the guy behind her until she felt nothing behind her and she opened her eyes to see no one around her. Turning Rin was met with golden slightly red eyes. Rin only smiled and looked at him. A new song started to play and Rin started to sway her hips back and forth. Sesshomaru just watched her as her hands went up playing with her hair. Sesshomaru then pulled her close and started to move them in sync. Rin gasped but went with it and started to let him lead. When the song was done Sesshomaru just stared at her and Rin looked up to see him looking at her intensely. Rin looked back down and blushed. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up so she would look at him right in the eyes. Sesshomaru started to lean closer to her his eyes becoming red again.

/

Sango stumbled through the crowd pushing some people out of her way. Stoping when she saw red pumps Sango looked up to see Rin close to a demon who's eyes were going red. Panicking and going into demon slayer mode Sango grabbed Rin and pulled her away from the demon who had a tight hold on her. Feeling her being pulled Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in order to keep her close but the woman pulling her caught him off guard and pulled her harder causing seashomarus lengthened claws to starch Rin leaving three long gashes on her left arm. Sesshomaru just stared at his claws seeing blood on his claws.

'Damn.' He thought and went after her following the smell of blood.

/

Sango pulled Rin from the crowd and went to find Kagome who was also lip locking with another demon. Or half demon I should say.

'Why didn't I see this before?' Sango chided herself and also pulled Kagome away who giggled and waved bye.

"Byyye doggie boy." Kagome slurred still waving when Sango got them out of the club. Both Rin and Kagome stumbled out after Sango giggling like drunken school girls while Sango instantly went for her phone dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Heeey Miroku." Sango said smiling at the phone.

"Hello Sango? Are you drunk."

"Hehe only a little. Listen I need you to come pick us up."

"Us?"

"My friends and I. Come on we really need you to pick us up."

She heard a sigh then a pause.

"Alright." Miroku finally said. "I'll be there in 10. DON'T harass anyone." Miroku said finally and hung up.

Sango only locked her phone and looked at her friends who were staring at her with a knowing look.

"Guysss don't don't don't do it don't do..."

Both Rin and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"SANGO AND MIROKU SITTING IN A TREE K-I-SS-ING..." Both girls continued there song dancing up and down the sidewalk while Sango glared at them.

A sliver mustang pulled up along side the sidewalk and a man with violet eyes and a small pony tail at the nape of his neck with dark wash jeans and a blue polo stepped out of the car. Seeing the scene in front of him Miroku couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing Sango ready to pop he went over to her and grabbed her waist. Tensing a bit Sango looked up to see Miroku there smiling at her. Sango relaxed a bit at seeing him but then her face went red went he felt his hand go even lower from her back.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and ripped his arm from her.

"Sango dearest you must be a little too drunk to think that I would ever do such a thing to you." Miroku smiled looking at Sango slyly.

"I may be drunk but I'm not high Miroku." Sango only huffed and went to get her friends who were currently leaning against each other trying to stay up.

"Hey guys!" Sango screamed pushing them over. Both girls stumbled over each other trying to regain their balance.

"What? What? Someone die? Oh no someone died. Rin someone died."

Rins face instantly became sad and started to cry.

"Nooo someone died noooo." Rin wailed covering her face with her hands.

"Nooo guys no one died. At least not yet." Sango said looking over at Miroku who just put his hands up.

"Our rides here come on." Sango said pulling them with her. Kagome grabbed on to Rins arm with the scratches. Rin winced and started to become dizzy and stumbled after Kagome. Rin got in first on the drivers side then Kagome on the passenger. Rin leaned her head against the window feeling light headed and he eyes started to droop and soon she fell asleep.

"Rin!" *push* "Rin!"

Rin woke up groggily and looked out the window to see her apartment complex in view.

"Ok ok I got this." She chanted to herself and turned towards Sango and thanked her then thanked Miroku while trying to bow in the car but hit her head on the drivers seat instead. Feeling numb in her left arm Rin opened the door with her right hand and pushed the door open with her left shoulder. And stumbled out. Sango watched as Rin stumbled out of the car and saw blood on her seat.

'Looks like someone forgot to put on a pad.' Sango thought and turned back to the front as Miroku pulled off down the street.

/

Rin stumbled into the apartment building feeling more dizzy by the minute. Thankful for the elevator that they had, Rin walked over to the elevator doors and pressed the up button. Leaning against the wall Rin waited for the elevator to come down. The elevator came minutes after and Rin went in thankfully but hit the wall.

'Why are there so many walls?' She thought and turned towards the buttons lifting up her right arm she pressed button number 2 and waited for the the doors to close and the elevator to move. Holding her left arm Rin looked down at it and saw red.

"When did I have strawberry jam?" She whispered to herself. Hearing the ding Rin walked forward again knocking into the wall. 'Whyy walls? Whyy?' Stumbling back Rin fished for her keys that was in her pocket and trailed her right hand along the wall and soon as she got them. Stopping at her door which was three doors down from the elevator, Rin shoved her key into the hole and unlocked it and pushed it open. Tripping into her apartment Rin stepped out of her heels and dropped her keys on the floor. Closing the door Rin undid her ponytail and started to sway left and right while she went to her room. Coming to the doorway to her room Rin balanced herself there with her right arm and swayed forward falling to the ground.

'It's better then the toilet.' Rin concluded and fell asleep on her floor.

/

Sesshomaru watched as the woman stumbled out of the sliver mustang that looked familiar to him but shrugged it off and got out of his red bmw and locked his car. Walking into the building following the smell of blood to the elevators and pressed the up button. Waiting for the elevator Sesshomaru took in the quiet little building with gray walls and a reception area at the end of the hallway. Finally the elevator dinged and Sesshomaru walked in and turned to the numbers. Noticing some blood on the 2 button Sesshomaru pressed it waiting yet again. Coming out of the elevator Sesshomaru started to smell again for the blood and smelled it strongest at the third door trying the door Sesshomaru found it open and instantly he took out his keys to make it look like he was unlocking the door instead of breaking and entering. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door. Turning fully into the small apartment he noticed a form in the doorway. Sesshomaru used his speed and was at her side. She laid with her right arm extended out and her left clutched to her chest. Sesshomaru bent down and pushed her to her right onto her back. Looking down at her arm Sesshomaru lifted it to his mouth and did three quick licks on the scratches.

"Hehe stop that it tickles." Rin giggled which caused Sesshomaru immediately to stop. Watching the scratches heal considerably, he laid her arm back down to her side. Sesshomaru looked at her for a reaction but found none and nodded to himself. Looking around Sesshomaru found a bed in the corner. Picking her up bridal style Sesshomaru walked to her bed which roused the sleeping woman a little who opened her eyes and looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Watashi no tenshi"

Setting her down so that she was facing him Sesshomaru looked at the strange woman.

'Her angel?' He questioned. But didn't go any further when a thought hit him.'Where is that thing these humans use for a bandage.' Sesshomaru thought so it looked like wound healed by itself and not him. Looking around the room and finding a door to his left Sesshomaru went in there and saw that it was her bathroom. Going in further Sesshomaru found the mirror that opened and saw a medicine kit inside. Grabbing it Sesshomaru went back out to see that her back was to him. Going up to her Sesshomaru forgot which side he healed and decided to wrap up the side that was to him which was her right. Sitting on the bed Sesshomaru leaned over and started to wrap up her arm. Finishing up Sesshomaru tied it and looked at his handy work. Sesshomaru put down the rest of the wrap on the night stand next to the bed while getting up. Feeling a tug at the back of his shirt Sesshomaru turned to see her hand on the back of his shirt. Turning to face her he took her hand off of his shirt and set it down beside her. Sesshomaru studied the human in front of him and found that she didn't look too bad. (Sorry I can't explain humans without making them look weird)

Sesshomaru brushed her cheek and she smiled and her eyes opened yet again still hazy.

"Stay." She said then went back to sleep. Sesshomaru just looked at the woman in silence and finally gave into the temptation laying down next to her and she snuggled up against his side. He heard his demon purring in content.

'You'll thank me one day.' He heard his demon say then fall silent once again.

Looking down at the woman who was snuggled against his side and seemed to captured his attention so easily Sesshomaru smirked.

'Maybe I will.'

But the moment was short lived because his phone went off and saw Kaguras angry text.

WHERE ARE YOU! YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH NO RIDE! COME GET ME NOW!

Sesshomaru sighed and texted back

I'm on my way.

J

Looking down at the woman Sesshomaru saw that she turned away from him.

"You better be worth it human." Sesshomaru whispered and got up only to feel a hold on his shirt once again. Smiling Sesshomaru grabbed the hand once again and turned to it kissing the knuckles. He saw her smile and felt his heart do something weird. Shrugging it off Sesshomaru went to the patio which was near her bed and slipped out intent on coming back.

You don't know how happy you've made my heart when you guys reviewed and favorited so I made this chapter (per request) longer. Just let me know what you think and thank you SO much for going easy on me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

Disclaimer of course

*RING RING RING RING.*

"Noooo."

*RING RING RING RING.*

Rin pushed herself under the pillows and pulled the blankets tightly around her.

*RING RING RI-*

Rin peeked an eye from under her fortress of solitude when she heard the ringing stop. Seeing the light Rin hissed and went back under her covers until the ringing started all over again.

"Noooooo. No! Nooooo..." Rin whined getting up from her bed and bringing the blanket with her into the living room.

*RING RING RING RING.*

Rin felt the splitting headache of a hangover and looked around for the infuriating noise. Looking down she saw the device next to her heels that were up nearly next to the door.

'When did they get there?' Bending down Rin took her phone and saw the contact number.

"Nooooooo.!" Rin yelled at the phone and dropped it back on the floor and went to the living room to flop onto the couch.

'Today's Sunday. Sunday! Isn't that like a sacred thing in the west?' Rin thought pulling her covers back over her head. Again the ringing stopped so Rin tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes passed and the ringing began again but with a different ring tone.

'Why me?' Rin just about cried as she rolled off the couch and on to the floor caterpilling her way to her phone. Reaching her hand out Rin grabbed it and pressed the magical little green button and slid it over the screen.

"RIN! RIN!"

"NOOOO!" Rin whined seeing her father on the screen looking around for her.

"Rin there you are! I need you to come in today." The man said happily.

"Please no. My head hurts and I'm fine being a burrito." Rin pleaded.

"I'm not going to even ask. Just come in please it's important."

"C'mon dad. Why not Kagura?" Her fathers face became hard and dismissed Kaguras absence easily.

"She's MIA at the moment with her boyfriend."

"So call her." Rin said simply looking at her father.

"Look Rin. No you're the girl for the job I need you to do it." Her father pleaded. Looking at the screen Rin could see the worry in his eyes and caved in.

"Fiiiine." She whispered.

"Great! I'll see you in 5. And Rin." Rin looked at the screen again to see her fathers amused expression.

"You're such a light weight." Her father joked and hung up.

"Noooooo..." Rin whined again and curled up into the ball under the covers.

Finally Rin got up from her comfortable spot on the floor and went to take a shower and put on some type of clothing.

Getting into the bathroom Rin started to put her hair into a messy bun and noticed her arm was bandage. Pulling her arm down so it was in front of her face Rin started to undo the bandage but saw nothing there. Curiously Rin looked to her left arm and saw a little scaring then all memories of the night before came flooding back.

'Oh yeah.' Rin smiled examining both arms.

'My angel.'

Stepping out of the shower Rin went to her closet and decided on black slacks and a white button up with her hair in a now proper bun with a few strands falling around her face. Rin grabbed her black flats and went to the kitchen And grabbed an orange from her refrigerator then a bottle of water and aspirin from her cabinet. Rin put on her flats and took 3 pills to ease her ever growing headache. Taking a swing of water Rin got her keys and purse near the door checking to see that everything was in there. Grabbing her phone from the floor and she saw that it was on 40% charge.

'Great.' Rin thought and stuffed the phone in her purse. Going out the door and locked it. Now all she had todo was meet her father for his oh so suspenseful request.

/

Turning her blue Porsche into the parking lot Rin got out and went in to the big building with a big onigumo sign on it. Getting to the door Rin swiped her ID badge and went in.

"Hello Rin!"

"Hello Yura!" Rin smiled and went over to the receptionist to see that her hair was longer then usual.

"Oh my gosh your hair!" Rin gushed admiring it.

"I know but I'm think of having it cut, it's way to much to handle." Yura laughed figuring the medium black length.

"You know best Yura." Rin laughed.

"Oh which reminds me here I found this new shampoo that smells absolutely DIVINE! And what are you doing here on a Sunday?" Yura asked while going under the desk. Pulling out a bag Yura set it on the desk for Rin to look in.

"My dad wanted me to handle something today. Kami knows what it is." Rin laughed and looked in to the bag Yura handed her. Seeing that it was some type of expensive peach vanilla shampoo Rin looked at Yura surprised

"Yura I could-"

"Don't even go there Rin you're taking this and you're going to use it. So says the expert." Yura finalized and nodded. Rin only laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course you must always listen to the expert." Rin giggled and walked away taking the bag with her.

"And don't you forget it!" Yura yelled after her. Rin laughed and shook her head and went up the elevator pressing the 23rd floor button.

/

"Ahh Rin. There you are my dear." Naraku smiled getting up from his desk going over to Rin and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad." Rin smiled looking at her father. Well sorta you see Naraku is actually Rins step father because her real father left her mother and her before she was born and she's never heard from him. But after 2 years of Rins birth later her mother met the notorious king of the east Naraku onigumo and the story goes from there.

"How has my favorite girl been doing?" Naraku smiled looking at her at arms length.

"You've grown my dear child my kami have you grown." Naraku joked. Rin only smiled.

"So dad what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rin asked breaking from Narakus hold and setting down her purse and bag on the couch he had.

"Ah yes. Down to business." Naraku jested going to his desk. "Just like your mother." Realizing his mistake as he said Naraku looked at his daughter to see her smile faltering and expression somber.

"I'm sorry my dear I didn't me-"

"No father it's alright." Rin looked up and gave Naraku a watery smile. Naraku went over to her and gave her a tight squeeze which Rin returned. Which I should inform that Rins mother died when she was 16 and she is now 23. Naraku let go of Rin and went to his desk to retrieve a folder. Holding it out Rin took it and looked it over.

"Is-is this the?"

"The merger with the north? Yes it is."

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Rin burst going over the file for to see when the merger would be completed.

"Yes dear it is but this is where I need you."Naraku said seriously crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a ball they are having soon and I need you to go."

Rin looked at him in disbelief.

"Me? A ball? Dad really? Cmon now you KNOW that, that is Kaguras thing not me." Rin rejected handing the folder back to her father.

"Yes Rin it is but the problem is she doesn't know a lick of Italian and won't understand the importance of the ball."

"Dad really? She can-"

"She will not go Rin only you can go and will be accompanied by inu no taishos oldest."

"His oldest? Then Kagura should definitely go we don't need a scandal on our hands dad."

"It's not a scandal if you don't get caught." Naraku said suggestively.

"You're wrong on some many levels."

Naraku held up his hands in innocence and the heard a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil." Naraku chuckled.

"Come in." Naraku went to his desk and sat down in the big black leather chair making him look business like. Rin only shook her head and grinned at her fathers antics. Going to the couch Rin sat down on and got out her lap top and a file from her purse.

The door opened to reveal a tall stoic demon. (We all know what Sesshomaru looks like right?) He had on a two piece black business suit and walked into the room like he demanded respect and attention with just his presence.

"Ahhhh Sesshomaru how nice to see you again." Naraku greeted the 26 year old youki with a smiled and a firm handshake.

"Hn." Sesshomaru voiced shaking Narakus hand. Sesshomaru noticed the woman on the couch who was working diligently on her laptop and a file. Her scent wafted up to him and smelled like the woman he helped from last night. Naraku saw this and smiled.

"Sesshomaru l would like you to meet my daughter Rin. Rin."

'Daughter?' Sesshomaru thought thinking that Naraku only had one daughter. The woman got up from the couch gracefully placing her computer down on the coffee table. Walking over Sesshomaru immediately recognized her face and his demon woke up.

'Mate.'

'Hn.'

'There is something about her you do like though.'

'She smells good.'

'Uh huh and?'

'She's beautiful.'

'Mmmhm and it doesn't bother you that she's human right?'

Sesshomaru stopped there. It kinda did but he wouldn't voice it to his demon it would kill him.

"Yes Rin I would like you to meet inu no taishos eldest Sesshomaru Nishiyama." Naraku said gesturing to Sesshomaru who had an impassive mask on.

"Hello my lord." Rin bowed towards Sesshomaru and looked up to see sliver hair.

'Watashi no tenshi.' Rin thought but quickly dismissed it. 'Her angel wouldn't be a demon prince.'

"Rin. Sesshomaru will be accompanying you to the ball next week and-"

"Wait wait. Next week?" Rin said in surprise.

"Uh yeah. I didn't tell you?"

"Father." Rin growled warning him. Sesshomaru nearly smirked at her antics.

"Exactly what day are we leaving?"

"Sesshomaru I would cover my ears." Sesshomaru just looked at him with disdain the great Sesshomaru Nishiyama does not do such trivial things he could handle anything.

"Suit yourself." Naraku only shrugged and turned towards Rin.

"Monday."

Sesshomaru watched amused as Rins expression changed so rapidly from confusion to realization then to anger.

"Are you serious!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru slightly winced at the noise she created and wished that he had cover his ears.

"Yes and I need you to go over this before you leave." Naraku informed giving Rin a purple folder.

"You're really trying to put me in an earlier grave aren't you?" Rin huffed and grabbed the folder he handed her. Going over to her things Rin started to gather everything then stalked out of the room.

"Lively one that one. Just like her mother. And possibly hard to get." Naraku said to Sesshomaru who just looked at him with the same cold impassive face.

"My condolences for your loss but I must leave now." Sesshomaru said mildly and left the office.

"Goodbye my boy just don't break her heart." Naraku said after him as the door closed.

/

Sesshomaru went to his office and closed the door going to his desk ready to go over the file that Naraku gave him but his thoughts kept going back to Narakus daughter. Rin.

'An entire week with her.' Sesshomaru thought and started asses his thoughts towards the woman.

'Mmm yes a week with mate.' His demon purred. His demon started to pour images of Rin into sesshomarus mind.

'Stop now.' Sesshomaru growled at his demon who only became excited at the images he was pouring out. Sesshomaru groaned when he smelled the strongest scent of perfume from the other side of the door knowing that it was Kagura.

'Get rid of the nuisance.' His demon growled and went away. Sesshomaru put on his impassive face and watched as the door opened up to reveal his girlfriend soon to be fiancé who sashayed into his office wearing a tight black dress that was held up by two straps on her shoulders and the dress stopped at her thighs she had on very expensive looking jewelry and the red stilettos that completed the look.

"Hello sesshy kins I've decided to forgive you for last night." Kagura said sweetly and went over to him and sat in his lap. Sesshomaru refrained from sneezing at her smell. Kagura kissed him hard which Sesshomaru responded to half heartedly. Kagura went down to sesshomarus neck and started to kiss there.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked irritated. Kagura stopped and looked at him mischievously.

"I heard that you were going to a ball with my annoying sister." Kagura started and looked at him. "So I thought I could make you forget the sad babysitting you have to do tomorrow by staying with you now till tomorrow."

Sesshomarus hold tighten on her.

Kagura giggled and started to kiss him again.

"And I think it's a pretty good idea too." She said going in for another kiss. Sesshomaru stopped her and made her look at him.

"And what makes you think this Sesshomaru needs your assistance in anything?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kagura only smiled and pecked his lips.

"Because." She pecked his lips again. "I've lived with her for years and I know you. She'll either annoy you with her endless chatter, irk you with her putrid smell or hey her presence alone makes anyone want to run away from her." Kagura smiled and went in for a kiss but stopped when Sesshomaru growled.

"As if you don't feel the same about your brother." Kagura cautioned and finally kissed him hard once again putting her tongue into his mouth. A knock on his door was heard and Kagura went to his neck so he could answer.

"Come in." Seshaomru said gruffly. The door opened to reveal the petite woman come in with the vanilla smell that came with her. Immediately he took Kagura off of him who just giggled.

"Oh sesshy you're too shy." Kagura cooed and bent down to kiss his cheek. He watched Rin who had an impassive face as she watched the display of affection but his demon was not so impassive and was cursing him out as long as Kaguras lips were on him. Kagura stood up straight and smiled and started to sashay out passing by Rin.

"He's mine Rin you'd do well to remember that." Kagura whispered and blew a kiss to Sesshomaru who wasn't watching her. Frowning Kagura went out of the room pushing Rin who dropped the folder in her hands.

Rin only sighed in irritation and picked up the purple folder and handed to Sesshomaru.

"My father gave us the wrong folder." Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru took it and looked it over.

"Can I have my folder please." Rin asked impatiently feeling the asprin wearing off.

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly but grabbed the folder off of his desk and handed it to her. Rin checked it over and nodded.

"Goodbye my lord." She bowed and left.

'Why is mate angry with us?'

'I don't know but I plan to find out.' Sesshomaru thought back closing the folder on his desk.

/::::::

I am so sorry I know it's not that good but I had to show Rins heritage somehow and that's the only way I thought of. So is it too much to ask for a review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4

Discaimer-not mine sadly

Rin barged into her apartment trying to not show her irritation as kaede waved at her from across the hall. Rin gave a small wave and smile back. The hangover she was experiencing and what her father did with the folders intensified her irritation and head ache ten fold. Rin groaned as she took off her sunglasses exposing her eyes to the bright kitchen light. Closing her door and locking it Rin threw her purse on the couch and went to the kitchen to turn off the light however her stomach decided to make an appearance by grumbling like it was a starved dinosaur.

'Right. Eating is a thing.' Rin sighed seeing the aspirin and remembering the file she had to go over Rin took 2 pills and went to her fridge to find something to eat. Opening it she found nothing she wanted but her stomach grumbled again demanding food.

'Take out it is.' Rin resolved and went for her phone in her purse.

Coming out of her room with shorts and a big t-shirt, and hair undone, Rin went to her purse taking out everything she needed to do while she waited for her food. Opening the red folder her father needed her to go over Rin found only one page with a bunch of numbers that looked like it had been through a printing problem.

'Are you fucking kidding me.' Rin groaned flopping back on her couch. Covering her face with her hands in exasperation.

Sitting back up Rin elected to watch tv while she waited. Flipping through the channels aimlessly Rin found her favorite show the Big Bang theory. The door bell rang and Rin got up with money in hand and opened her door to find the Chinese deliver guy. Smiling Rin handed him the money and thanked him closing the door.

Sitting down with her with her fork, since she couldn't chopsticks to save her life. Rin put her fork up to her mouth when the phone rang.

'Classic.' Rin thought and put down her food and went for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin?"

"Hey...not Sango...who are you what have you done to my friend?"

"No I'm not Sango and she's fine she's taking a shower. I'm her boyfriend Miroku."

"Oooh Miroku. Yeah i remember you, thanks for the ride yesterday."

"Yeah sure no prob. But um." A noise was heard in the background followed by a voice.

"Miroku who are you talking to?"

"Quick what kind of flowers does Sango like?"

"White lilies." She said with no problem.

"Miroku! What are you doing?!"

" ." The line went dead and Rin smiled and put her phone down.

'Sangos so lucky.' Rin mused.

Picking up her food again Rin went to eat it but her phone rang again.

"I'm going to kill someone." Rin grumbled grabbing her phone again to see Yuras number. Sighing Rin answered it.

"Hey Yura."

"Hey Rin! Have you used the shampoo yet? Why do you sound so down?"

"No and I'm trying to eat but it seems to be ask Rin a million questions today." Rin grumbled.

"Oh yeah that can be a bitch can't it? Anyway your father told me to tell you that your plane is leaving at 7am.

Rin looked at her phone for the time. 10:36pm

"Yura what's the longest time I can be sent in jail for killing someone?"

"I don't know 5? 7 at the most. Why?"

"Just decided to kill my dad. This is his third slip up today."

"Well what was his first two?"

"Well he called me in on a Sunday and then he made get a bogus folder from Sesshomaru when he was with Kagura." Rin fumed. The line was silent for a moment then Yura started to laugh.

"He sent you in when Kagura was with Sesshomaru?"

"How is that funny?"

"You make it seem like he meant for you to catch them."

"Knowing my dad he probably did."

"Right because your dad wanted you to see full on porn moment that involved your sister."

Rin processed what Yura said for a moment.

"Ew ew ew. Yura! That's revolting! Why would you say something like that!" Rin shook her vigorously trying to stop any image of her sister and who ever she was doing it with coming to her head.

"Hey you're the one who said it I just added on."

"Well don't add on just agree and move on."

"Ok well I have to just move on now. See you later Rin and don't forget to pack the shampoo I got you."

The line went dead once again. Rin sat on her couch for a moment trying to decide what to do. Looking at the clock it read 10:45. A sense of time rush and adrenaline coursed through her giving her speed she didn't know she had. Quickly turning off the tv Rin shot into ther room going for her suitcase at the bottom of her closet.

Grabbing what she thought she needed Rin went from toiletries to clothing in record time. Then a dilemma came to mind which sent Rin on a frantic look.

Finding a short orange dress that flowed down her mid thigh with a sweetheart neckline. Grabbing her red heels from last night then her gloden heart locket Rin set them carefully in her suitcase and shut it. Setting it on her chair Rin pulled back her hair in exasperation looking around to see if she needed anything else. Seeing her hair brush Rin took that as well and went to get her purse. To put the other necessities in there as well which involved her phone, laptop, and a book. Looking at the time on her phone it was 11:15pm. Going back out into the dark living room Rin saw her food and her stomach caved in on itself. Sighing Rin ate some of the now cold food then took it into the kitchen and set the bowl into the sink looking around the kitchen Rin found the aspirin bottle.

"Well it's too late for that." Rin shook her head the headache from before coming back in full swing.

'Ugh.' Throwing the bottle in her purse Rin flopped on her bed face first and drifted off.

/

Wanting to not push his luck with going into the apartment building again, Sesshomaru found the patio he jumped out of before and went there using his demon speed. With a black hoodie on and dark wash jeans Sesshomaru went up to the window and found it surprisingly, open. Pushing open the door Sesshomaru looked around for Rin and found her face first on the bed snoring softly. With the moonlight shining through and hitting her face Sesshomaru thought that she looked unearthly. Sesshmaru brushed her cheek which roused the sleeping beauty.

Rin woke up slowly feeling something on her cheek. Looking up she saw sliver and smiled.

"Watashi no tenshi." Rin smiled and got up.

Sesshomaru backed up when Rin sat up stretching showing a bit of skin. Sesshomarus demon purred in delight at it and her smell all over her room didn't help matters.

'Mate provokes us.'

'You have no idea.'

'Mmm I do...mark mate.'

'We will do no such thing.'

'And why not?'

'She's not ready.'

'And?'

'Do you want her hating us for the rest of our lives?'

'Fine. We'll wait. But we can't wait for long.' His demon then chuckled then became silent. Sesshomaru shook his head then looked at the beauty before him who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright?" She asked getting up from her bed. Sesshomaru stepped back restraining himself from touching her.

"Um I want to thank you for helping me last night." Rin said putting her hand in her hair pulling it over her shoulder exposing her neck on the other side where her hair was not. Watching her movements Sesshomaru let out a soft growl and let his monomako appear wrapping it around Rins waist pulling her close. Rin gave a small eek as she was pulled forward against the hard chest of her angel. Looking up and noticing a hood Rin reached up trying to remove it but Sesshomaru stopped her hand and shook his head. Sighing Rin resolved for just playing with his sliver hair that looked oddly familiar.

Sesshomaru never let anyone touch his hair as in never but with her it seemed alright. Sesshomaru put his face in the crook of her neck which made Rin gasp and set hands on his shoulders. Sesshomaru growled and bit her lightly.

"Mmm." Rin moaned which made Sesshomaru go wild then bite her harder. Rin gasped in pain and put her head on his shoulder to stay up.

'Are you alright?' Asked a monotone voice in her head. Rin looked up to see her angel looking at her with intense eyes.

'Are your eyes gold?'

'They are. But are you alright?'

Rin didn't say anything and only nodded her head.

'What did you do to me?'

'I needed a way to communicate with you.' Rin looked at him then realization hit

and she tried to push him away.

'So you bit me!'

Sesshomaru looked at her with an amused face since she couldn't see him.

'I could've done a lot worse Rin.' Sesshomaru informed pulling her back against him using his monomako and looked down at her. Rin looked at him for a minute before relaxing and resting her head on his chest.

'How do you know my name?'

'I'm your angel. I know everything about you.'

'You sound like a stalker.' Rin mused looking up at him.

'Then I'm your stalker.' Sesshomaru retorted looking at her.

Looking at her clock on her nightstand Rin saw that it was 12am. Burying her face in his chest inhaling and smelled outside and forest on him.

'What is it?'

'I have to go to Italy tomorrow with my sisters boyfriend.'

'You don't sound to thrilled.'

'It's like being stuck on a plane with a clone of my sister but male.' Rin confessed.

Sesshomaru looked down at her appalled controlling his demon and inner thoughts at once giving him a slight headache.

'Is he that bad?'

'Don't know never really talked to the guy.' Rin confessed again her eyes getting droopy.

'So why judge him so harshly?'

'He just has this thing. That pulls you towards him but as soon as your use up he discards you without thought just liked sister.' Sesshomaru felt Rins body slump forward a bit.

'You're tired?'

'No shit Sherlock.' Rin mused closing her eyes fusing comfort in his scent.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'Someone's got a mouth.'

'And two hands I think it's a genetic thing.' Ri giggled. Sesshomaru nipped Rins ear which made her yelp.

'Why do you keep doing that?'

'Mmm..I like how you taste.'

Rin looked up at him surprised an giggled.

'And how should I take that?' Rin asked exhaustion almost gone.

'Hmmm...' Sesshomaru bent down and brushed his lips against Rins. Rin blushed and looked down but yawned exhaustion coming back.

'Alright you should sleep.' Sesshomaru said matter of factly pushing Rin towards her bed.

'But I don't want to wake up.' Rin whined stumbling forward holding on to the furry white thing keeping her up. Seshaomru stopped and made her look at him.

'You think this is a dream?'

'Well yeah. What else could it be?'

'Hn.'

Rin giggled.

'You almost sounded like my sisters boyfriend.' Unwrapping the white fluff from around her, Rin climbed into her bed looking at Sesshomaru.

'Don't take this away from me tenshi.' Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

'Take what?'

'This dream.' Rin yawned. Sesshomaru kneeled infront of Rins bed and took her hand looking her in the eyes getting lost in the brown pools.

'I won't wake you up then.' Sesshomaru promised then kissed Rins hand who smiled and her eyes started to drop until they dropped completely and her breathing steadied.

'Until tomorrow my Rin.' Sesshomaru promised and kissed her forehead and got up going out the patio doors getting ready for tomorrow.

:::::::::;;;

I don't even know how I took this chapter to be honest but reviews would be nice to persuade my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

Disclaimer

Hearing an annoying buzzing sound near her ear Rin stretched out her arm knocking over her alarm clock hoping that it would stop the noise. Sadly it didn't.

"Stooooop." Rin drawled looking for the noise and seeing her phone with its time.

6:30am

"FUCK!" She yelled kicking off her covers and shooting into her bathroom getting into the shower and turning on the scalding water. Looking down rin saw red in the water.

"Shit!" Climbing out of the shower Rin found a pad and put it on also spraying the stuff her dad gave in case of happenings like this and flung it into her purse as soon as she got out of the bathroom. Finding a simple white sundress and her black flats Rin put her wet hair into a ponytail.

Grabbing her suitcase and purse Rin got her phone and threw it into her purse and jetted out of her apartment making sure to lock it and leave a note under kaedes door.

'Where are you Rin?' A baritone voice asked in her head which made her stop and look around.

'Tenshi? Where are you?' Rin looked around to find him.

'Don't avoid the question. Where are you?'

The elevator dinged and Rin rushed in pushing the first floor button.

'I'm on my way now. You're not very patient. Wait are you waiting for me?'

/

Sesshomarus eyes opened cutting the link off to Rin to find Kagura coming in.

/

"Weird." Rin whispered. The elevator dinged one last time and Rin ran out going to her car and gunning it out of the parking lot onto the road.

/

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

Kagura smiled and walked over to him pulling him up by his tie into the bathroom.

"Thought you could use a quickie." Kagura purred closing the bathroom door and locking it.

/

Rin arrived to the terminal seeing the plane still there.

'Thank you kami!' Rin prayed and got out of her car suitcase behind her until a short toad like thing stopped her.

"And who are you?"

"Uuuuh..." Rin stared at the toad in confusion.

"You insolent welp! Did you not hear me! Who. Are. You?"

Getting over her shock Rin glared down at the toad like thing.

"Rin Junko Narakus daughter."

"Narakus daughter? I am only aware of one child that he has. Are you lying to me?"

"No you confused gender toad I'm not. I'm Narakus daughter scheduled to go on that plane to Italy with inu no taishos oldest. Now here and I swear if I see a dent I will kill you." Rin finished throwing her keys to the toad and running to the plane.

A stewardess greeted her there taking her suitcase. Flopping onto the chair Rin took a deep breath and let it out. Needing to go to the bathroom Rin got up with her purse in hand but stopped when she heard a moan. And a slight muttered of Sesshomaru.

Covering her mouth from the scream that was in her throat Rin went to the chair she sat in before and quickly got out her phone and head phones. Plugging in her headphone turning up the loudest dubstep she could and quickly texted Yura.

'YURA! Oh this is disgusting! They're doing it in the bathroom!'

Rin put her phone down trying to catch her breath as pain started to hit in her lower back. Feeling the vibration of her phone Rin picked it up.

'Damn Rin can you give them any privacy? It's like you're addicted. Tell me is it the noises you like or the action?'

Rin stared at the text in a stunned silence then picked it up.

'Are you on fucking meth!' Rin fumed but dropped her phone and gripped the arm rest in pain.

'Damn..' Rin thought panting for breath. 'Please can we leave?' Rin pleaded in her mind.

'Rin?' Her tenshi questioned curiously.

'What?' Rin seethed.

'You're here?'

Rins phone vibrated and she looked at it.

'Hehe nooo...just life. Now please Rin be a good girl and stay out of others personal life.'

Grabbing her phone once again Rin texted back.

'Yeah sure my fault I'll give that a try.' Putting her phone in her purse Rin closed her eyes drowning in the dubstep music hoping to find some type of relief from the pain.

But the relief was short lived when she felt a tap on her hand. Turning her head over she opened her eyes and saw Kagura there her hair hanging out of its bun and dress half on.

"If you're trying to give me a show Kagura sorry I don't roll that way." Rin muttered tuning her head back to the side that it was at. Rins head was forced to look at Kagura by Kagura herself who looked at her with dark red eyes while plucking out one of Rins earphones.

"Cute Rin but don't be so conceded. Now.." Kagura stood up and looked toward the bathroom.

"I gave Sesshomaru a quickie so he should be alright for now, but if he's not I don't suggest you go trying to "fix" his problem do you understand? We don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

Rin breathed through her nose hard trying to contain her anger and bile that was coming up.

"If memory serves me correct Kagura, and it always does. You were the one who tried to "fix" his problem and he rejected you did he not?" Rin retorted. Rin saw the hatred and fire in Kaguras eyes.

"You little bit-"

"That's enough Kagura." Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom.

"Very well sesshy kins." Kagura said sweetly and walked up to to him giving him a hard kiss.

Rin looked away sharply and clutched the arm rest in pain sucking in a breath. Kagura backed away from Sesshomaru expecting to see his eyes closed but instead looking at the back of Rins seat. Huffing she directed his face towards him by nipping his lips which made him look at her.

"I'll miss you. And try not to have too much fun without me." Kagura smiled and backed away from Sesshomaru swinging her hips side to side while going out of the plane. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes and went to sit across from Rin. Seeing her eyes open and looking out the window he greeted her.

" ."

Rin looked at him and nodded.

"My lord." And went back to looking out the window. Sitting down Sesshomaru buckled himself in and turned off his phone. Hearing the captain on the over speaker Rin as well turned off her phone and took off her earphones.

Taking a deep breath Rin closed her eyes.

'Are you in pain?'

'Yes.' Rin thought curtly trying not talk or think more then she needed too.

'Don't open your eyes.'

'Not a problem.' Rin sucked in a breath clutching the arm rest once again. Feeling something soft on her leg Rins eyes jerked open.

'What did I say?' Sesshomaru thought coldly.

'Right.' Rin closed her eyes once again. 'Where are you?'

'Does it matter?' Sesshomaru questioned revealing his monomako once again trailing up Rins legs and wrapped it around her waist. Rin whimpered feeling pain once again.

'Shhhhh.' Sesshomaru comforted rubbing Rins leg. Soon Rin relaxed and fell asleep for a short while until she got up to go to the bathroom which caused Sesshomaru to quickly make his monomako disappear giving him a cramp and waking up his demon.

'Why can't we smell mate?'

'I don't know.'

'Find out.' His demon growled which made Sesshomaru pinch the bridge of his nose.

Seeing Rin come back she got out her phone and started to click away on it. Finding what she was looking for Rin set her phone down on the table between them so Sesshomaru could see it too.

"Okay so this what you have lined up for tomorrow. You have a conference meeting at 9am then a lunch at 11:30am then-" Rin paused to yawned.

"Then you're free for the rest of the day. Wednesday you have meetings back to back-"

"And how do you know my schedule?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Rin looked up at him and he sucked in a breath seeing her tired eyes.

"You're father emailed it to me," Rin said simply.

"And why not me?"

"Because you have to attend these I'm just here for the ball."

"Mhm. Commoner trying to play princess?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly but saw the hurt in Rins eyes and immediately regretted it.

"No my lord. I'm an orphan child trying to make her way in this world without having to rely on arrogant royals such as yourself. And my father is helping me do that.' Rin seethed but leaned back in the chair in pain.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Last time I checked you're not my father." Rin breathed out.

"But I am your superior and I command you to sleep. I can't have a sleep deprived human following me around all day."

"Oh I'm not following you around beast." Rin leaned forward looking at him. "I'm just the annoying human you can't get rid of."

"And what makes you think this one can't rid of a simple human?"

"Because you need me." Rin retorted and got up from her seat going into the over head and finding a a blanket.

Going to the couch Rin laid down on it stretching out.

"Weak human." She heard Sesshomaru muttered.

"Arrogant beast." Rin muttered back and fell asleep.

/

Feeling a brush on her cheek Rin tried to own her eyes but something stopped her.

'Must you pick a fight with him?' Sesshomaru sighed. Rin smirked in her sleep.

"He started it.'

'How so?'

'He called me a commoner.' Getting up Rin noticed that she still couldn't open her eyes. 'Why can't I open my eyes?' Rin questioned feeling up her face finding cloth there.

'Not tonight my dear.' Sesshomaru said and nuzzled Rins cheek. Rin leaned into him.

'How did you even get on the plane?' Rin asked after a couple of minutes.

'Do you questions this ones ability?'

Rin smiled and shook her head no.

'Good.' Sesshomaru purred and kissed Rin lightly. Pulling back Rin hissed in pain and fell into him.

'You still are in pain? Don't give me a sarcastic answer.'

Rin only nodded in too much pain to be sarcastic. A tear started to come down her cheek. Feeling herself being moved on top of her tenshi Rin clutched his shirt every time the pain came.

'He's right.' Rin started. 'I am weak'

Sesshomarus hold tightened on her knowing that his words would've come back to haunt him. Inhaling trying to find Rins comforting scent then growled in frustration Sesshomaru settled his chin on top of her head.

'This is what we get for hurting mate.' His demon growled at him. Sesshomaru sighed knowing that it was true.

'You are no where near weak Rin. No where near it.' Sesshomaru assured rubbing Rins' back.

'It hurts.' Rin whimpered rubbing her face into her tenshis chest still smelling forest but also flowers?

'Shhh sleep Rin. I'll be here when you wake.'

Rin smiled into his chest.

'No you won't.'

Grabbing her hand Sesshomaru kissed it and felt Rins steady breathing and heart beat against his own.

'Yes you will.' Sesshomaru promised and fell asleep as well.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;::::

Yes yes I am aware that Sesshomaru does not "usually" sleep but hey points for trying right? Now tell me please because I'm dying to ask should I add a shippo in there? Will it effect the story? Most likely. But not unless you answer...tata for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

Disclaimer

Waking up slowly Rin opened her eyes slowly stretching out trying to get up. Looking down Rin saw a belt latched across her waist securing her in the comfortable chair that she was sitting in. Looking around Rin saw her tenshi no where in sight.

"Told you." Rin sighed and leaned her head back on the chair.

"Told me what?"

Her head up in surprise not hearing Sesshomaru any where near her.

"Oh um nothing my lord." Rin quickly recovered hiding her blush of embarrassment by looking out the window.

'We still can't smell mate.' His demon growled once again but Sesshomaru dismissed it as a punishment on himself for hurting her.

"Are you well?" Sesshomaru looked up at Rin who was looking at him with true concern.

"I'm fine." He said curtly which caused Rin to narrow her eyes.

"Last time I be nice." Rin mumbled looking back out the window.

'Damnit!' Sesshomaru screamed in his head.

'Tenshi?' Sesshomaru snapped his eyes to Rin who had her eyes closed leaning against the window. Sesshomaru just looked at her hoping that she would open her eyes and look at him the way she did when he visited her at night. But knew that it was impossible so he took what he could get.

'Yes Rin?'

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. Don't worry.' Sesshomaru purred using his monomako to soothe Rin.

Rin started to giggle at the touch and tried to take off the fluff with her other foot.

'Stop.' Rin fought against him.

'Whyy..' Sesshomaru purred still rubbing his fluff on Rins leg.

'His highness already saw me talking to myself I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm insane now.' Rin giggled.

'Mmmm...then he'll just have to think that.' Sesshomaru purred again pulling on Rins ankle. Rin laughed which caused Sesshomaru to smirk. Then the captain came on telling them about their dissent into Italy. Rin took a deep breath and opened her eyes immediately feeling the fluff leave.

"Are you alright ?"

Rin only gave him a firm nod in his direction.

/

Several minutes later Rin and Sesshomaru were exiting the plane. Seeing two cars Rin looked at Sesshomaru in question but he only nodded to a car which was in front and he went to the back car.

"Prick." Rin muttered going to the front car getting in but thankful or the silence of the ride as if she would've gotten a different experience with Sesshomaru but his ego practically screamed attention so Rin was thankful for the solitude of having her own car.

"You look distressed my lady. Are you alright?"

Rin looked at her driver who was looking at her through the mirror.

"Perfect." Rin breathed out.

"But please don't call my lady or whatever other formal way there is I'm just Rin. I'm not a royal at all." Rin assured.

"No?" The woman questioned in utter confusion.

"Are you not with his lordship?"

"Um nooo." Rin drawled out looking out the window seeing Sesshomaru coming towards the car.

" What is he doing?''Rin whispered as she watched him.

"Oh my-sorry Rin. His lordship will be in this car the other car was a decoy."

"Decoy?"

"Yes you know how people try to ransom royals and what not." The driver smiled.

"Uh huh." Rin said in understanding and watched as Sesshomaru came closer to her side of the car. Immediately Rin scooted to the other side of the car as to not get close or fall out when he opened the door. Hearing the demon driver chuckled Rin looked at her and playfully glared as Sesshomaru came in.

Looking between his driver and Rin Sesshomaru shrugged it off and got into the car nodding to the driver who nodded back and started the car starting to drive away from the airport.

"Rin."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with an indifferent expression.

"I need you to email me my schedule and pick up my suit, also I need you to go over some peoples names before the party and tell me where you are at ALL-"

"Okay so stop." Rin interrupted looking at Sesshomaru with hard eyes.

"I'm only here for one reason and that is my father I am not you assistant or someone you can just throw around at your will then toss to the side" Rin took a breath then continued.

"If you need something from me you need to ask and what i do the rest of the trip is my business not yours understood?" Rin asked again looking Sesshomaru directly in the eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin shocked an heard the driver start to chuckle but Rin wouldn't back down.

"Very well. Rin. Will you email me my schedule? Go over the clients name that are supposed to be there and pick up my suit?"

Rin looked at him surprised but nodded her heard yes. Sesshomaru nodded surprise that he didn't snap her neck for her talking that way to him but found himself not caring. He couldn't hurt her physically of course, if he tried. Not like he wanted to though.

/

Rin got out of her car phone in hand emailing Sesshomaru and texting he friend Kagome.

'You won't believe this but sesshomaru actually asked for something! Well after I told him to of course.'

Rin put her phone in her purse and grabbed her suitcase from the back of the car and hauled it up the steps where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. Going in Rin admired the hotel that she was in. The chandelier that glowed and the people buzzing around from kids with their parents to newly weds. Rin stood there admiring the people around her until she saw Sesshomaru a few steps ahead of her. Rushing to catch up to him Rin stood beside him as they were checked in to the hotel.

"Okay so I have 1 master sweet with 2 and a half bath, jacuzzi and ocean view."

Rin stared at the receptionist shocked.

"Can you check under junko please?" Rin said in fluent Italian. The receptionists smile widened considerably and went typing away on her keyboard. Seeing her frown Rin looked at Sesshomaru sideways cautiously.

"I'm sorry miss there is no reservation here under that name." The receptionist said. Rin looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply and walked away from a gapping Rin.

"My lord wait!" Rin yelled after him going after him.

"Why do I not have my own room?"

"They ran out of the ocean view you required so I canceled your reservation and added yours to mine therefore we are sharing a room."

Rin stood shell shocked with her mouth agap. Sesshomaru pressed the up button on the elevator. In truth Rins room was fine even better then expected but the thought of someone coming over there with just herself there unsettled him. So he called back and canceled her room with ease.

Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator waiting for Rin to enter as well but she still ashes there shocked.

" you could stay there like that for hours and it will change a thing." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Rin snapped her mouth shut instantly and walked into the elevator deciding to ignore the comment. Sesshomaru pressed the top floor button and waited for the doors to close. Sesshomaru took out his phone to answer multiple emails he had been ignoring and texts from Kagura as well.

"So how is this going to work?" Sesshomaru looked over to Rin who had her head against the wall with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to share a room?"

"You sleep on the couch and I sleep on the bed."

Rin looked at him with anger shooting out of her eyes in drones but Sesshomaruwas back on his phone replying to an email.

'Ass.' Rin muttered and took out her phone to see that Kagome texted her back.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one. Rin really it is even his brother is laughing at the possibility of Sesshomaru asking for something.'

'Brother? How do you know his brother?'

'Oh um remember the guy I was kissing in the bar?'

'You were kissing someone?'

'Right well anyway turns out he's the bar owner and lord icy butts brother. Well half brother as they seem to stress ALOT.'

Rin looked at the text and tried not to laugh out loud.

'Lord icy butt?'

'He's words not mine.'

'Still...XD icy butt!? LOL'

Rin started to snicker more just as the doors opened. Stepping out Rin followed behind Sesshomaru to their room.

'XD...'

Getting into the room head bowed over her phone Rin looked up briefly to look over the room. Her phone dropped as her purse as she observed the luxurious room that she had to share with the ice lord. (Use your imagination.)

Quickly Rin grabbed her phone and took multiple pictures of the place and sending them to various people.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the room with a black Armani suit on and his hair in a low ponytail at the map of his neck. Rin did a double take on the time.

'Riiiight. Meeting.' Rin thought then immediately smiled.

'Room to myself.' Rin cheered her smiled broadening. Sesshomaru suppressed a smirk and went to get his keys and watch from the table.

"Don't reck the place human." Sesshomaru said pocketing his watch while walking out the door.

"Don't count on it beast." Rin joked back and fell into the couch that was beside her.

"Now..." Rin said looking for a phone.

"How do you phone for room service?"

::::::::::::::

Eh? Eh? What'd you think? Huh? Let me know. let me know. Still waiting for shippo addition comments yay or na?


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7

Disclaimer

Rin sighed as she fell onto the bed stomach stuffed till the point of bursting. Rubbing her stomach Rin thought back to the plane ride.

' Sesshomaru is weird.' Rin concluded closing her eyes. After awhile Rin woke up in the same position. Opting to take a shower Rin got up and looked around for a towel until she looked down on the sheets and saw red.

'Daammnit!' Rin panicked. Grabbing the sheets she ripped them off of the bed. Going to the patio she threw open the doors and threw the sheets out the window.

'That could've gone better.' Rin thought grimacing as she went to take a shower.

Coming out with jeans, a red shirt and a simple side pony tail Rin looked around the room and her eyes landed on the mattress.

'New sheets would probably be nice.' Rin thought going to pulling on her white converses from her suitcase and went out the room key in hand.

"Soooo...service people." Rin looked around the hall.

Going down the hall for a awhile she saw a woman who was carrying a large crate in her arms leaning over to the side about to drop it. Immediately Rin went into action catching the falling side helping the lady with it.

"Oh thank you my dear you have no ide-" the woman looked over to see a human with a side ponytail smiling at her.

"Yeah sure no problem." Rin smiled happily keeping her end of the box up more.

"Why child you're just human."

Rin huffed but looked at the woman closer.

"And you're demon. The problem is?" Rin concluded looking at the woman with a questioning look. The woman stared at the human a moment longer before shaking her head and smiling.

"Oh it's nothing I just didn't expect a human to help a demon such as I. And the fact that you're not afraid is intriguing." The woman smiled and started to push Rin back to where her destination was. Rin fell in step with the woman and smiled.

"Yes well human reputation does not proceed me and I am an adopted daughter of one so I learned not to be afraid." Rin shrugged as opened the door to a grand hall where she and the demoness set the box onto the floor.

"Yes I apologize for the way to early judgment. Its just that...most humans wouldn't help me while I got here they were too afraid to mess up something or another of there's."

Rin grimaced at the thought knowing that her accusation was true.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the demoness who was examining the flowers on a podium next her.

"Oh dear please don't worry about it. You can't control everything that those humans do." The demoness smiled and waved it off.

"Alright well now I need to get started on this horrendous task of getting this place in order for the ball. I knew I shouldn't have given my planner the day off." The demoness scolded herself.

"Well I'm not doing anything I could help." Rin offered.

"..." The demoness looked at the human with an imapassive look then she broke into the biggest smile Rin saw anyone ever do.

"You my dear. I like. I like a lot." The demoness smiled grabbing Rins hand and pulling her forward to the other boxes in the room to get started on the task at hand.

:::::::::

Sesshomaru walked into the room at 9 expecting to see his Rin passed out the couch or watching tv. But as he walked further in he saw her no where in sight.

'Where are you Rin.' Sesshomaru questioned trying to connect to Rin.

'Oh hey tenshi I um can't talk right now.' Sesshomaru felt the link go. Sighing Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom seeing the patio door wide open and no sheets on the bed.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled walking out of the bedroom to find his mate for a scolding.

(((((())))))))

So um short? Yup. Sweet? Nope. Could I do better? Possibly. But I'm working on another story and...you weren't supposed to know that forget what I said there. Erase that from your mind. Please just review that would be best if I do say so myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp. 8

DISCLAIMER

"Beautiful. Simply superb." The demoness chuckled looking around the venue she and the human had just decorated.

Rin finished the last placement of the white lilies and peach roses then stepped back to look at their work.

"Yes it is admirable." Rin nodded her head looking around the white room. From the white drapes to the tasteful bouquets that were arranged on the table.

"Admirable? Oh my dear girl you sound like my husband." The demoness chuckled.

Rin held back a yawn by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh dear i didn't realize how late it is, you must be absolutely exhausted." The demoness chuckled. The demoness looked to the side and smiled.

"And I don't think your mate liked the fact that I kept you so long either."

Rin looked to where the demoness was looking and found Sesshomaru in the doorway staring at her.

"Oh no. He's not my mate." Rin assured the demoness holding back another yawn once again.

"Please dear. Go to bed we need you bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow."

Rin chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course." Rin walked away towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh wait i did-" Rin turned to ask for the demonesses name but she wasn't there.

"Ookay." Rin turned back around and found Sesshomaru still there. Walking towards him Rin stood there looking up at him yet he didn't move.

"Soooooo..."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he turned around and walked towards the elevators. Rin shrugged and followed suit.

/

Sesshomaru immediately went to the bathroom as soon as he was in the room.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru bee lined it to the bathroom. Shrugging it off Rin went to the bed room deciding sleep was much needed.

'We still can't smell mate.' His livid demon growled at him.

It took Sesshomaru 5 minutes in order to find her. Going through every room he thought he smelled her in but found out it was just his imagination.

Sesshomaru growled and clutched the sink hard making the porcelain crack.

'There is a reason.' Sesshomaru growled back.

'I don't care figure out the damn reason or I will myself!'

Sesshaomrj gripped the sink harder effectively crushing it.

'Damnit!' He roared in his head.

'Tenshi? Are you alright?'

Sesshomaru turned expecting to see Rin in the door way but found no one there and turned back around towards the mirror.

'Fine.'

Sesshomaru unlatched his hands from the disheveled sink and took a deep breath. Coming out of the bathroom Sesshomaru was surprised to find Rin on the sheet less mattress practically knocked out. Sesshomaru smirked at the sleeping Rin and walked up to her and brushed her cheek. He watched as her brown eyes opened and a smile form on to her face.

'Hi tenshi.' Rin smiled looking up at her golden eye angel. Sesshomaru kneeled down next to her and pulled out her ponytail. Grabbing a lock of her hair he put it to his nose and inhaled smelling nothing.

'Why can't I smell you Rin.' Sesshomaru growled pulling Rin forward so that their foreheads were touching.

'Did my tenshi just growl?' Rin giggled.

'Rrrrin.' Sesshomaru purred pushing Rin by her shoulder onto her back. Sesshomaru stuck his nose in her neck again but still smelled nothing.

'Why can't I smell you?'

Rin looked away and blushed.

'Its uh. Just that time.' Rin chuckled nervously.

Sesshomaru lifted Rins chin so that she was looking directly at him.

'I don't like not smelling you.'

'Well I just can't make it go away. It stays with me until I'm done.'

Sesshomaru growled again and pecked her lips.

'Fix it.'

Sesshomaru got off of her and pushed her towards the bathroom. Rin stunned forward and glared at the man on the bed.

'Weirdo.'

Rin went to the bathroom turning on the light to see a cracked sink.

"What the hell?"

Sesshomaru groaned and leaned his head back against the head board closing his eyes.

After awhile Sesshomaru sniffed and smelt peaches and vanilla with a bit of something else he found intoxicating. Sesshomaru sat up and found Rin watching him fondly.

'Come here Rin.' Sesshomaru purred.

Rin slowly went over to him. Just as she reached arms length Rin was pulled forward. Sesshomaru put his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled.

Rin felt a vibration rock her entire petite body.

'Better?' Rin giggled. Sesshomaru nipped her neck which caused her to yelp.

'Better.' Sesshomaru purred. Rin giggled again and leaned back against his chest smiling contently while closing her eyes.

Hearing a vibrate Rin opened her eyes and looked for her phone. Trying to get up Rin felt a hold tighten on her waist.

'Where are you going Rrrin.'

'Tenshi. My phone.' Rin whined.

'Mmmm...no.' Sesshomaru backed Rin up against his chest again purring.

'Rin. What does you dress look like?'

'My dress?'

'Mmm yes dress. For the ball.' Sesshomaru purred nuzzling Rins neck.

'Well it's orange and short and-."

'What.' Sesshomaru growled.

'Show me your dress Rin.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Rin huffed and tried to get up.

'Tenshi.' Rin sighed. 'You need to let go.'

Sesshomaru sighed and let Rin get up.

Rin skipped to her suitcase and pulled out her dress and went to the bathroom for the second time.

Rin came out nervously and fingered the bottom of the dress that went down to her knees.

Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down noticing that it revealed too much of his mate for his liking.

'No.' He snarled.

He watched as Rins smile slowly drop.

"Wh-what?" Rin said out loud.

'I said no.' Sesshomaru got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong with it?!" Rin exclaimed which made Sesshomaru wince slightly.

"It's just that you look like a school girl.' Sesshomaru said simply standing in front of her.

Rin looked at him in disbelief.

"So you're saying that i look like a child?!" Rin yelled backing away from her Tenshi.

'No Rin. It's just that-'

"Right. Just what they'll think right?! I might as well jut let the merger go through because I look like a child correct! I don't even have another dress!" Rins eyes watered and she backed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the door and heard her muffle cries.

'Fix this.' His demon growled but Sesshomaru was already halfway out the door planing on fixing it.

::::::::::::::::::

Apologize for the last chapter I read it myself and found one to many mistakes for my liking. Now I have some news. I am writing a new story and it will be up by Sunday. But a review would be beautiful until then.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. 9

Disclaimer

Rin turned away from the sun that was seeping through the patio windows. Feeling something smooth under her arm Rin slowly opened her eyes. Seeing a box Rin sat up fully awake. Inspecting closer she found her name scripted on it. Immediately she opened it and found a note on inside. Picking it up she saw that it was an apology note from Tenshi. Looking back in the box Rin pulled out the dress. Standing up fully Rin noticed that it was full length dress. From bust to waist it was decorated in gold jewels and the rest was an elegant orange flow. Rin smiled at the dress and closed her eyes.

'Thank you Tenshi.' Rin opened her eyes and neatly put the dress back in the box and placed the box on the nightstand.

'The dress is to your liking?'

'Very thank you.' Rin smirked. Looking at the time Rin noticed that it was 8am.

"DAMNIT!" Rin yelled and flung herself into the newly repaired bathroom.

:::::::::

Sesshomaru smirked and went back to his meeting with the northern king and southern prince. For some reason the southern king couldn't make it so the prince came in his stead.

"Now my lord about the-"

/

Rin raced out of the room just putting her hair in a ponytail and a bagel in her mouth. Running past the elevator, Rin ran to the steps jumping them 2 at a time. Coming to the floor she needed Rin burst through the door.

Seeing that the the demoness was already there as were a few other people Rin blushed nervous and took the bagel out of her mouth. Going up to the Rin bowed her head low and said an apology multiple times.

"Oh dear please don't do that it's not necessary." The demoness laughed.

Rin smiled and straightened up. Walking to the table Rin sat next to the demoness and put her bagel on the table.

"So what's on the menu for today!" Rin smiled.

The demoness chuckled at the Rins actions and the staffs expressions.

"You truly amuse me my dear.."

"Oh I'm Rin." Rin extended her hand to the demoness.

"We never did introduce ourselves properly did we?" The demoness chuckled.

"I'm Akira." The demoness shook Rins out stretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Rin joked.

"Like wise. Now who's hungry?"

"Starving."

The demoness smiled and waved over the staff.

::::::::::::

Sesshomaru walked into the room at 5 and found Rin passed out on the couch. He smiled and went up to her.

"Rin."

Rin made a muffled noise and turned her back to him.

"Rin." Sesshomaru tried again.

"Noooo." Rin whined out.

Sesshomaru chuckled and poked Rins shoulder. Rin lashed out her arm hitting sesshomaru on the arm.

Rins eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly. Looking at Sesshomaru she realized her mistake.

"Oh my gosh my lord I am so sorry please forgive-"

"Enough Rin."

Rin picked up her was that was bowed and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"To much?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and set down his brief case on the table in front of Rin and sat down next to her.

"Long day?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Rin looked at the time and saw that it was 5:10. Just then her stomach decided to make an appearance. Rin giggled nervously.

"Sorry umm..I'm going to order for pizza." Rin said reaching for the phone.

"Want anything?"

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open at Rin then closed it again and began to chuckle.

"What?" Rin asked cautiously still dialing.

"We're in Italy. The very nature and heart of authentic food an you order the most basic thing." Sesshomaru chuckled again.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in surprise then laughed herself and went back to dialing on the phone.

"Yes well. They say it doesn't have sauce here and I want to find out." Rin put the phone up to her ear and heard the phone ring. Someone immediately answered and Rin went into full Italian mode.

Sesshomaru watched in aw as Rin went from Japanese to fluent Italian in a second. His mate truly was something.

'You admit that she is our mate.' He heard his demon say in delight.

'Yes. She is a very admirable creature.' Sesshomaru agreed still looking at Rin fondly.

Rin finished her order and found Sesshomaru looking at her fondly.

"What?" She asked curiously setting the phone down on the table.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for awhile longer then got up.

"Okay." Rin turned towards the television picking up the remote started to flip through the channels.

/

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop when he heard the door open and Rin start to speak. Coming out of the room with nothing but sweats on, Sesshomaru saw Rin talking animatedly with the guy who had the pizza. Coming out further he saw that she had on short shorts and a to big t-shirt. Sesshomaru growled and was behind her in a flash just as the guy was asking for her number.

Seeing the guy go pale Rin felt déjà vu and looked up seeing gold eyes glaring at the pizza guy. The pizza guy started to stutter over his words and shoved the pizza towards her. Rin watched as the guy practically run away. Rin turned fully around noticed that Sesshomaru had on no shirt and looked down quickly hiding a blush.

"Uh...pizza?" Rin shoved pass Sesshomaru and went to the couch settling down putting the pizza box on her lap.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin blushed and shove pass him. Closing the door silently Sesshomaru went to where she was sitting and sat next to her. Rin looked from the tv to Sesshomaru and put the box in his lap. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"No sauce." Rin shrugged and took another bite going back to watching tv.

Sesshomaru grabbed a slice and went to watch Rin instead of the tv.

Rin felt eyes watching her and looked cautiously to her left and saw Sesshomaru looking at her dead on.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rin asked bored.

"Tell me human. How is that you an adopted daughter of a king got to come to Italy for a major merger and not the first born?"

Rin signed and put down her pizza on the table.

"And here I thought we would have a pleasant conversation. Look. I asked that question myself when my father told me to come but I'm here so.." Rin got up from the couch. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I meant no offense."

"I bet you didn't." Rin snuffed.

Sesshomaru sighed and took the box off of his lap and set it on the ground.

"Look Rin tomorrow is a big day for the both of us and I need it to look like we don't possibly hate each other."

"Yeah sure okay." Rin agreed getting up again and went into the bedroom closing the door.

Sesshomaru heard the lock go in place. Sighing he laid back in the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'How does she always get the bedroom?' Sesshomaru thought in curiosity.

:::;;;;;;;,

Sooo...yeah. Review? I know I'm sorry possibly short but tomorrow new story as (I am sorry to say) this one is coming to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.10

Disclaimer

Sesshomaru sighed when he heard his phone go off with Kaguras ringtone. Reaching out his hand sesshomaru grabbed his phone. Looking at it he saw that Kagura sent him pictures of herself. Growling sesshomaru set the phone down trying not to crush it. Hearing the shower running Sesshomaru looked towards the bedroom to see the door open, just as Rin came out with a towel on. His demon started to whimper.

'That's not fair. Mate provokes and she knows it.'

'Silence.' Sesshomaru hissed back. Himself trying not to jump Rin. Sesshomaru groaned and leaned back onto the couch pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rin came out of the room with her hair out, jeans on with a red t-shirt and her heart locket and dress box with her red heels in hand.

"Umm...ok. Im leaving." Sesshomaru looked up when Rin started to talk and noticed that she had the dress that he bought her in her hands.

"Very well."

Rin rolled her eyes and left with the key in her pocket.

'Mark mate mark mate mark mate.' Sesshomarus demon chanted over and over again.

'Stooooop.' Sesshomaru laid back down on the couch covering his eyes with his arm.

/::::::

Making it to the elevator Rin waited until she heard the magical ding and the doors open. Looking up Rin saw a male demon there on his phone. Nodding her head Rin went inside ad touched the button to the floor that she needed.

"Do I know you?"

Rin looked at the demon in surprise.

"Um. No.." Rin turned back around to the front of the elevator.

"No. I do. You're here with Sesshomaru are you not?"

"Yes I am. But I don't know you." Rin said finally and the elevator doors opened to her floor. Quickly she exited the elevator and went to the demoness Akiras room. Before she could knock the door swung open revealing the demoness with her hair up and in a black skirt with a white ruffled shirt on.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Rin smiled. Akira took the box and shoes from Rins hands and her heels and set them inside the room.

/

Akira and Rin were sitting on the chair getting their toes done. In the comfortable silence until Akira broke it suddenly.

"Why were you afraid when you came to my door?"

Rin looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When you came to my door. I smelt fear on you."

Rin looked down at her toes nervously.

"I um. I was in the elevator with a demon who made me feel...uncomfortable." Rin finished.

"Oh? And what did this demon look like?"

"Umm. Black hair that was in a ponytail with a headband on. Blue eyes. And had-"

"A tail?"

Rin nodded.

"Oh my dear. You caught the attention of kouga wolf." The demon chuckled.

"But believe me he's harmless." The demoness assured.

Rin smiled and relaxed more.

/

"Stop moving!"

"It hurts!"

"Well if you would stop moving we could get this done faster."

Rin huffed as the demoness plucked another one of her eyebrows.

"Why couldn't we just got this done at the spa?"

"Because the spa is hopeless when it comes to things like this."

"But the people are certified."

"Yes. But they are not experts."

The demoness plucked the last eyebrow which made Rin wince and rub her head.

"Ok dear all done. Now make up time!" The demon gushed going out of the room.

Rin sighed feeling déjà vu. Hearing her phone Rin grabbed it from the vanity.

'Where are you?'

Rin looked at the number in confusion.

'Who are you?' Rin texted back.

'Its Sesshomaru.'

'How'd you get my number?'

'Your father.'

"Of course he did." Rin whispered closing her eyes.

'Where are you Rin?'

Rin snapped her eyes open in surprise.

Looking at her phone she saw the same words. Picking it up she texted back.

'With Akira.'

Just then Akira stepped into the room with a big bag in her hand. Seeing Rins disheveled look Akira laughed.

"Mate checking in on you?"

"No." Rin said bitterly. "My sisters boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah the demon that you saw at the door."

"Yes your mate."

"No. Not my mate. He's the one that's checking in on me."

"How can you not see it?" The demoness chuckled putting down the makeup and opening it. "He is you mate."

Rin looked at her in surprise.

"Now." Akira pulled out lip stick.

"How do you feel about red?"

"Ugggh."

/

"Annnd done." Akira finished zipping Rins dress. Turning her towards the full length mirror Akira smiled.

"You can open your eyes now."

Rins eye lids fluttered open and she saw herself looking back at her. At least she thought she saw herself. Staring back at her was a woman with curled brown hair to the side. Her eyes out lined in black making her brown eyes pop and her lips were red with pink blush on her cheeks.

"What do you think dear?"

Rin was speechless as she admire herself in the mirror.

"I'm beautiful." she whispered.

"Oh please dear. You were always beautiful this just made it stand out more." The demoness assured smoothing out any creases she saw on the gown.

"Who got you this dress my dear. It's absolutely lovely on you." The demoness smiled.

Rin blushed and looked down.

"My angel." She said bash fully.

"Your angel? Oh my you guys are too cute!" The demoness gushed. Looking at the time Akira saw that it was 6:37pm.

"Aw damn. He's going to be so mad at me if I'm late." Rin watched as Akira got into the bathroom then swing back out then rush into the closet to come out with a red dress that had silver jewels alining the shoulder down to her bust and a with a silver waist line. Going to the vanity Rin watched in aw as Akira did her hair making it go up in an elegant bun that Rin could never do. Akiras makeup was already done and she putting on her silver pump shoes.

Akira stood up fully and smoothed out her dress. Turning she saw Rin wide eye and opened mouth.

"Oh dear close your mouth you're going to let flies in." The demoness chuckled going past her and closing her mouth.

Akira picked up her clutch and opened the door to see Sesshomaru standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Alright well I know they're not for me. So I'll just go get Rin for you." The demoness giggled and went to get Rin from her room.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway as he heard Akira and Rin start to argue.

"Go out there."

"What?! No."

"Rin go out there right now. I'm not having my masterpiece go to waste." The demoness growled and pushed Rin out the door.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin stumbled forward and catch herself on the couch. Sesshomaru watched as Rin puffed her cheeks out in slight anger then turn to him. Sesshomarus demon started to become restless and push for control over him.

'Mark her. Mark her now.'

'Silence.'

'You want to make her yours. You know you want to. Mark her before we leave.'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tight gripping the flowers he was holding. Rin cautiously went up to him and grabbed the flowers he seemed to have a death grip on. Her hand brushed his and his eyes snapped open and he pinned her against the wall. Rins eyes widen in slight fear.

"Oh no no no. We will have none of that my lord. Let my master piece go." Akira reprimanded.

Sesshomaru growled but let Rin go who let out a breath and clutched the flowers to her chest.

"Well. Shall we go?" Akira laughed seeing sesshomarus expression and once again grabbing her clutch while walking out the door.

/::::

'Just breathe. Just breathe.' Rin chanted in her head her eyes closed while breathing in and out.

'You look beautiful Rin.'

Rin slightly smiled.

'Thank you. I wish you were here though.'

'Im closer then you think Rin.' Rin felt something soft rub her arm.

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Rin relax more and tighten the grip on her waist.

"Ready."

Rin opened her eyes and nodded a slight smile playing on her lips. Then the curtains opened the lights blinding Rin momentarily then her eye sight adjusted revealing the work that she and Akira had done.

"Wow." Rin breathed out.

"Great job." Sesshomaru whispered in Rins ear. Rin looked up at him and beamed proudly.

"Thank you."

Just as they were coming down Akira was on the stage.

"And here she is the woman that helped make this all happen. Rin junko!" The demoness clapped and the others followed suit.

"Are you alright?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled again.

"Perfect."

/

Ok so I decided to shorten this chapter for reasons I have and I promise that I'm discontinuing the story at all it's just that it is in fact coming to an end then a new one will begin. I thank you so much for the review and please continue with them. Until next time. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chp.11

Disclaimer

"This is wonderful my dear. Truly beautiful."

Rin blushed at the comments that were being given to her.

"Oh look she's blushing."

"Truly a jewel."

"Don't let this one get away."

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru who had an impassive face but pride beamed out of his eyes. Rin smiled up at him as Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rin said as unlatched his arm from her waist.

"Excuse me." She bowed to the people in front of her and walked away.

/

Rin walked around the hallway confused looking for the bathroom.

"Are you lost?"

Rin turned in surprise as she was met with the same blue eyes she had seen on the elevator.

"Um. Yes actually I am. Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh just keep going down to the end of the hall and it is to your left."

Rin looked to where he was pointing and nodded her thanks. Before she could turn fully away from him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"I must apologize for my actions earlier today I just didn't know how to express my likeness towards a beautiful creature like you."

"It's alright." Rin froze pulling trying to pull away from him but he persisted.

"No honestly. It is against a princes policy to act as such please forgive me."

"I told you it's alright." Rin became irritated and ripped herself away from her him and ran to the bathroom.

"You can't hide from me forever princess." Kouga sneered and walked away.

/

"Are you alright Rin?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru impassively and nodded.

"Of course. "

"Forgive me your lordship but would you mid terribly if I took your woman for a dance."

Rin froze at the voice at which Sesshomaru saw and looked at the prince of the south.

"I would." He said coldly and got up with Rin from the table and went to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru pulled her close as soon as they were on the dance floor and felt her relax against him.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Rin looked up at him and Sesshomaru saw raw pain in her eyes.

"Fine." She said and looked away from him.

"Rin-"

"Look I'm fine my lord please just drop it." Rin exclaimed backing out if Sesshomarus arms and walking out of ballroom.

/

"We're not doing this Rin. We are NOT doing this." Rin chanted to herself walking back and forth on the patio.

"My dear are you alright?"

Rin stopped her chanting and looked at Akira.

"Y-yes I'm fine Akira I am so sorry I just-"

"Dear it's alright I promise. Look if this makes you uncomfortable you can go home. The merger with the north will go through I promise."

"No I have to stay and-"

"Rin." Akira grabbed Rins wrist.

"Go home my dear. And do stay in contact. I could use you in some of my other party decorating comities." The demoness smiled patting Rins hand and walking back into the party.

Rin smiled and put her hands on the banister breathing in and out.

"Even more beautiful in the moonlight."

Rin tensed and turned.

"Hello Rin." Kouga got up from leaning against the door frame and walked towards her.

"Finally got your name sweetheart. Now tell me. Why do you keep running from me?"

"I'm not running its just that-"

"That what? Am I not good enough for you orphan?"

Kouga was closer enough to Rin that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes I know much about you Rin. Tell me how is it that an orphan came to an exclusive party like this?" Kouga brushed Rins cheek with his knuckles close enough to kiss her.

"Get off of me." Rin growled trying to push him off.

"Mm." Kouga looked at Rin amused the shook his head and chuckled.

"No." Kouga grabbed Rins arms and pushed her into the banister. Forcing a kiss on her kouga pushed himself so that her legs spread around his waist. Rin fought against him and finally bit down on his lip when he tried to enter his tongue into her mouth. Kouga let her go which made her fall to the ground. Kouga stepped back in confusion then yelled in anger.

"You bitch!" Kouga went to slap Rin but his hand was caught.

Rin looked up from her place on the ground to see red eyes staring down at her. Rin flinched when the figure moved towards her.

Sesshomaru backed up from Rin and looked towards Kouga in anger. Kouga was picking himself up off the ground.

"I should kill you for that mutt." Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was still in a fettle position afraid.

"I should just kill you." Sesshomaru growled walking up to Kouga. A tug on his pant leg had him looking down at Rin who had tears her eyes.

"Please." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru crouched down so that he was leveled with Rin. Hearing a pattering of feet Sesshaomru caught Kouga by the throat and flung him back to where his was before.

"Can you walk?"

Rin nodded and started to get up. Sesshaomru was by her side and held her by her waist walking back into the ballroom then out to the cars.

/

As Rin got into the room she immediately went to the bathroom taking off her mothers necklace and taking out the bobby pins Akira placed in her hair. Closing the door and locking it Rin turned towards the mirror in the bathroom. Seeing her reflection staring back at her Rin became livid. Rin flung her fist at the mirror making it burst into big and small shards of glass that scattered around her. Rin cried and sunk down to the floor rubbing her arms trying to get Kougas touch off of her. Finding no relief run looked down and saw a big shard of glass next to her. Picking it up Rin looked at it for a moment then started to rack the sharp piece down her arms.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Rin yelled.

Rin leaned back on the bath tub dropping the glass to her side.

"Get it off." Rin whispered closing in on herself against the tub.

/

Sesshomaru broke the door when he heard Rins angry screams. Looking around Sesshomaru saw shattered glass scattered around the bathroom floor and Rin bloodied and leaning against the tub. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant picking her up Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom and set Rin down on the bed.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru brushed the side of her cheek. Rin made a mumbled noises and tried to move.

'Don't move Rin.' Sesshaomru examined Rins arms and saw that she was persistent with her cutting and almost got down to the bone. .

"Why did you do this Rin?" Sesshomaru examined the cuts closer and sighed.

'I'm sorry Rin.' Sesshomaru wiped Rins brow which was damp. Rins eyes opened a little.

'Tenshi?' Rin thought she saw a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead but she shook it off as exhaustion.

Sesshomaru licked Rins right arm first and saw as the skin starting to close.

"Ahhh!" Rin screamed gripping the sheets beneath her in pain. Sesshomaru immediately went to the other arm which made Rin scream louder.

Sesshaomru picked Rin up and placed her against his chest rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. Once the sobbing stopped Sesshomaru looked down at Rins arms and saw that they were completely healed. Sesshomaru looked at Rins face and saw a blank expression in place of her usual smile.

'Why did you do it Rin?'

"Do what?" Rin muttered fingering one of Sesshomarus buttons.

Sesshomaru growled and took Rins hand from his shirt.

'Why did you do this Rin!' Sesshomaru pulled Rins arm up so that she could look at it too.

Rin looked down from her arm ashamed.

"I didn't want them on me." Rin said sadly a guilt feeling setting into her stomach.

Sesshomaru sighed and set her arm back down gently. Cupping her face Sesshomaru made Rin look at him.

'Who Rin?'

"Them." Rin whimpered out. "The boys that Kagura claimed to like. I-I just didn't want them on me anymore." Rin cried.

Images started to fill Sesshomarus mind of a 15 year old Rin and a 17 year old Kagura going to a party. Kagura seemed to have been arguing with her father before then and convinced him that she could go by taking Rin. Kagura left Rin as soon as they entered the house. Sesshomaru watched as boys started to surround Rin. One dragged Rin outside and pin her down while the others laughed and watched. Just as the guy was getting his pants down Rin kicked him in the balls and got up and ran home. Next he saw Rin on the floor of her bathroom a bloody Swiss knife next to her.

"I just wanted them off." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

'They're gone.' Sesshomaru promised holding Rin tighter.

After awhile Sesshomaru felt Rin relax then fell asleep against him. Taking out his phone Sesshomaru found the contact he was looking for.

'We're through.'

/

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.12

Disclaimer

/

Rin sighed and leaned her head against the car seat.

'Why can't this nightmare be over?' Rin looked out the window and saw her complex coming into view.

Rin grabbed her stuff from the seat next to her and exited the car.

"Goodbye Rin."

"Bye -." Rin smiled getting out of the car.

Hobbling up to her apartment Rin was met by kaede who had her mail.

"Here you go dear."

"Thank you kaede-sama." Rin smiled taking the mail from kaedes feeble hands.

Stepping in Rin dropped her stuff on the ground next to the couch and sat there. Rin groaned and leaned back covering her face with her hands.

"I can't believe I did that." Rin muttered.

"I made a complete fool of myself."

Hearing her phone vibrate Rin looked for it in her purse. Looking at the number Rin sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rin-"

"Dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean for the merger to fail. Truly I-"

"My child please you did more then great with this merger." Naraku assured.

"I-I did?"

"Yes. The Kings wife was more then impressed and begged that we be in alliance."

"Dad that's great!" Rin breathed in relief.

"Yes dear it truly is. See you can do this."

"Yeah but I'm never doing it again." Rin chuckled.

"And why not?"

"It's not me dad."

"Too bad dear there's another one I need you to go to in 3 months."

"Dad wait no-"

"Goodbye dear."

Rin groaned and dropped her phone back into her purse.

/

Rin sighed and turned over again not able to fall asleep.

"Ugh!" Rin got up and went to her purse getting out her laptop and went back to her room.

Coming into her room Rin saw silver hair and gold eyes staring back at her.

'Rin.'

"Tenshi." Rin breathed out and dropped her laptop on her bed.

Sesshomaru was in front of Rin instantly and pulled her to his chest. His monomako appeared and wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru put his nose in Rins neck and inhaled being able to smell her again.

'How are you fairing Rin?'

"I'm fine tenshi." Rin smiled but breathed out a breath she had been holding.

'What is it Rin?'

"I just um. I just had a talk with my dad and he wants me to go on another trip." Rin stared blankly at the window.

'And you don't want to?'

Rin looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself again."

'What do you mean?'

"Well I wasn't exactly lady like when I ran from the ball and then had Sesshomaru come and save me."

'He didn't mind Rin.'

"And how do you know?" Rin asked curiously.

"Because I'm-"

"RIN! Open the fucking door!"

Rin stepped away from Sesshaomru and cautiously went to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Kagura there glaring at the door with her red eyes.

"Open the door you little slut I can smell you in there."

Rin looked to her room and saw her Tenshi still there not moving. Opening the door slowly Kagura took the chance and charged into the room.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Rin closed the door and watched Kagura throw everything of hers around.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know he's here I can smell him on you. Just as I smelled you on him."

"Kagura! Who the hell are you talking about!" Rin yelled.

Kagura looked towards Rin bedroom and stalked in there. Rin followed her in and quickly went to her tenshi who caught her easily.

"There you are Sesshy kins." Kagura smiled.

"Tenshi what is see talking about?"

"Tenshi?" Kagura laughed going to Rins light switch.

"Tell me Rin does that look like an angel to you?"

The light turned on and Rin turned towards her Tenshi but found Sesshomaru there looking down at her.

"Tenshi?"

"Rin.."

Rin shook her head and started to back away from him. Sesshaomru reached for her again but Rin got out of arms reach. Rin turned towards Kagura who was chuckling hysterically.

"People like you don't fall in love Rin. It's time to wake up." Kagura lunged at Rin.

/

Rin gasped awake her vision blurry for a moment until it settled on her demon mate of two years.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment then enveloped her in a tight hug. Rin clung to him and smiled. Sesshomaru went down to Rins lips and started to kiss them gently until she was breathless. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at Rin. Rin reached up her hand and traced sesshomarus features. Noticing an IV coming from her arm Rin looked at Sesshaomru.

"What happened?"

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"There was a drunk driver. I didn't see him coming and I couldn't stop fast enough. When the paramedics came this ones wounds healed sufficiently but you-you wouldn't heal right. So they had to put you in a coma so you could heal."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru seeing the pain in his eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks." Sesshomaru breathed out.

"Two weeks!? Oh no I have to call Akira and make sure that the orders went through then call Kagome an-"

"Rin relax. You just woke up and everything is already taken care of."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and blushed.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright Tenshi?" Rin touched sesshomarus cheek.

"What did you call me?"

Rins eyes held amusement.

"Tenshi." She said again.

"That's what you were dreaming about?"

Rin nodded her head and smiled.

"You put me through hell during that time Rin."

"Maru. I didn't break down my own door." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru put his face near Rins neck.

"You wouldn't speak to me." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru Iooked Rin in the eyes.

"You were worth the wait." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Rin gently.

/::::::

It truly does break my heart to say...it's done. This is it. The people who favorited, followed, reviewed I must thank you immensely for the support and I can not show my gratitude enough. Just thank you and hopefully this isn't the last time I hear from you and vice versa. Ttfn.


End file.
